


Resurrection Falls

by bakerstreetchick22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BILL CI THE DEMON GUY, Bill comes back, BillDip, Demonic Possession, Eventual Bipper, Eventual Human Bill Cipher, Eventual Smut, Everything's changing, F/M, Faustian Bargain, He's not dead, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Occult, Post-Weirdmageddon, Resurrection Falls au, Slow Burn, Smutty, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Temptation, ford's past stuff, rise my flaming dorito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetchick22/pseuds/bakerstreetchick22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deadly course of events are set in motion as Dipper learns of an ancient cave that holds the power to reset the zodiac wheel and resurrect Bill. Everything is not as seems as Dipper and Mabel begin to unravel the greatest mystery of Gravity Falls, Great Uncle Ford's true past in the portal and the nature of his relationship with Bill. The path to save the Falls is paved with demonic possessions, cults, and seances. Bill is playing for keeps now and is looking for a new partner in crime, and maybe other things. Dipper will come to realize how important it is to trust no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Is Changing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my own AU, set six years Post-Weirdmageddon, so the twins are 18 now. I'm trying to keep it somewhat cannon with the series and what I know about journal three and such, but there will be changes relating to the time Ford spent in the other dimensions, the zodiac wheel, and Ford and Bill's relationship. Also, since demonic possession isn't really gone into detail anywhere I'm going to add onto what the series did. This is my first fanfic for this fandom! So feedback is appreciated :)

It was a nightmare, the fresh cuts, the pale flicker of lantern light, the damp dripping of the cave, everything. Dipper was alone. His clothing was ripped, his knees were scraped, and mud was hanging in hair. A wet chill traveled up his skin as he staggered through the passageway. 

“Where am I?” He gasped, shining his lantern onto the cave walls, revealing triangular markings along their surface. His eyes widened. 

“What is this place…” His voice echoed into the void of the cave. There was deafening stillness, only the steady trickle of moisture hitting the cave’s floor and his shaky breath interrupted the silence.

He continued winding his way through the tunnel, looking tentatively at the triangles cut into the walls. The air became thicker with each step he took. Everything looked unfamiliar. Tunnel after tunnel, intersected his own, branching off in infinite directions. His mind and his heart raced as it started to sink in. There was no way out. He was trapped. Death and isolation, he felt it acutely. He had fallen, or blacked out, or had his memory cleared or something. For all he knew had been walking in circles and losing touch with reality and for hours- days. Panic began to sink in. His hiking shoes splashed into the water, creating reverberating sounds. His lantern swung beside him as he ran in the blind hope of finding some way, any way to the surface. Endless tunnels passed by him, and at every turn, there was yet another wall covered with triangles.

Spectral fears began to fill his imagination, as the cave’s mist swirled around his feet. In a place of such isolation, his biggest fear was the ever-growing sensation of life lurking around him. It was nearly overwhelming, the feeling of countless eyes upon him. The beast with one eye, always watching, encircled in flames, surrounding him- Were these triangles Bill? 

Rounding yet another corner, his feet came to a dead stop. The cramped tunnel opened up into the heart of the labyrinth. It was a vast circular cavern with numerous other tunnels feeding into it. Slowly, his eyes traveled around dark chamber before falling upon the moss-covered stone altar in the center of it. The adrenaline, the sweat, the fear, was washed away in curiosity. The altar was circular and massive, at least the size of the attic. He came upon it slowly, bringing the lantern up so he could see it better. It was a Mayan calendar, overgrown with green cave scum and rimmed with ancient bones. His heart skipped a beat, looking at the skulls and the ribs. His first was instinct to back away, but he couldn’t, not now. He had to get a better look for the sake of science. Carefully, he stepped over the pile bones and onto the calendar. Steadily, he worked his way along the surface in a spiral fashion, examining all the strange moss obscured carvings, until he arrived at the center. 

His lips pursed, as the light revealed the medallion. He forgot to breathe. 

“Why…” 

He fell to his knees in front of the medallion. It was a carving of Bill, with his hands flaming and his eye staring upwards at the ceiling. Dipper’s stomach turned. Despite having erased Bill from Grunkle Stan’s mind all those years ago, Bill had never been truly erased from their lives. Great Uncle Stan had never really spoken about Bill after Weirdmageddon, but Dipper knew that it wasn’t because he wasn’t thinking about Bill, but because he was afraid that if he did speak about him, that it would breathe life into the ghosts of the past. Bill's shadow lurked everywhere. In the birch trees. In the attic window at sunset. In the mirror. Dipper still had unexplained scars from being his puppet. The thought made him shudder.

The lantern flickered feebly before blowing out as a draft whipped through the cavern. An ominous rumbling brewed beneath the altar.

“What?” Dipper said in alarm, rising to his feet.

Out of the blue, fire erupted from the sides of the calendar, encircling him in an inferno of blue flames. Dipper fell back in terror, landing squarely on the carving of Bill. The very earth shook as the edges of calendar began rotating. The markings on the calendar flashed in a bright blue frenzied pattern around him. Hysterical laughter rose up from all around Dipper, as the sides of calendar began to rotate at dizzying speed. Dipper crouched in dread on the carving of Bill, looking directly into the cold stone eye. 

“No- No- No- No- No-” Dipper chanted under his breath.

The eye began to glow, and then the rest of the carving.

“OH- My God no-no-no- “

Suddenly, the cavern vanished into the flames as Bill formed out of thin air above Dipper’s head. In vortex of fire they were transported to an empty field of wheat the stretched for as far the eyes could see. Dipper knew instantly it was the void of the Mindscape.

“This can’t be happening.” He shuddered, trying to block out the vision of Bill, who was triumphantly hovering above him.

“How’s life been treating you Match Box?” Bill's voice boomed, sending shock waves through Dipper’s body. “Long time no see am I right!”

“Bill! Your dead! We killed you. This- this- isn’t real.”

Bill laughed cruelly, “Sorry to bust the bubble kid, but you little plan to end me failed.” He swung down till he was only inches away from Dipper’s face. “Even if it had worked, it would have made you a murderer…” Bill’s eye reflected swirling images of horror and death. “How could you live yourself Match Box? I thought you weren’t like me.”

“Match Box?” Dipper asked, while recoiling away from him. “Why do you keep calling me that? Wasn’t Pine Tree weird enough?”

“You have always been quick to pick up things kid.” Bill replied summoning his cane and swinging it around cunningly. “Why don’t you have a Falling Star on the house!” Bill’s eye sparkled with insanity as he snapped his fingers. 

“Mabel!!!” Dipper cried, as from the sky dropped his sister drenched in her own blood. She hit the ground with a disturbing thud. Dipper ran to her and frantically embraced her lifeless body, tears swelling in his eyes. Her lips were an off shade of white, and she had been stabbed by something repeatedly in her side. Dipper grasped her hands and noticed how her palms had been branded with triangles. 

“Every shooting star becomes a falling one day, and her day is coming soon.” Bill said, floating serenely, undisturbed by the scene. 

“What are you going to do to her Bill!” Dipper demanded, cradling Mabel to his chest. “I’ll fucking kill you. If you touch a hair on her head, I swear I will rip that bow tie off your goddamn-”

“Jesh Match Box when did you get a mouth? Puberty really did a number on your morals didn’t it? We’re gonna have so much fun!” Bill exclaimed, spreading out his arms in chilling glee.

“This is just a bad dream.” Dipper whispered over her.

“I’m always a just bad dream.” 

“Why are you here?” Dipper choked. “How did you survive? It is impossible…”

“For the kid with all the answers, you have an awful lot of questions.” Bill’s eye lit up again with images of galaxies, and monsters, and anomalies. The wealth of knowledge underneath that top hat was practically unfathomable. Dipper knew it, and hated how it felt. Insanity and power were literally hand in hand it seemed.

“I won’t make a deal with you.” Dipper said bitterly.

“You think I want a simple deal from you?” Bill scoffed. “That’s a good one.”

“I’ll see you go down in flames again before I help you- you demonic triangle.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-” Bill grew increasingly red as he hummed till he was deep crimson. “Seems like I heard something like that once before…” He burst into manic laughter as returned back to yellow. “You really are a moron aren’t you? You keep forgetting that I’m a being of pure energy. You can’t destroy energy can you? You think that you can erase me out of your world and forget about me? It’s not that simple. Nothing is simple.” 

Dipper shook his head. Refusing to believe what was before him anymore, he looked up at the demon with hate. “You can’t trick me Bill. This all an illusion. You have no power over me or my family!” 

“It so adorable- pathetic even- that you think you know everything.” Bill’s arms multiplied around him like an Indian god, and in his hands appeared swirling universes. “All of your knowledge amounts to less then a grain of sand in the vast hourglass of time, and time is slipping Match Box.” He clenched his hands, smashing the universes into dust. Slowly, he then let the dust pour from between his fingers. “Twelve o’clock comes for all of us, and sooner or later you are going to get crushed. Everything is changing...” Bill turned his back to Dipper while his arms reunited into his usual two. 

“Your lying! You’re just trying to get me to shake your hand. This is all tricks.” Dipper declared, his horror transforming into defiance.

“The rules were meant to be broken before they break you. It is time you ask yourself what you are willing to do for your family. There is only so long you can mess around with the unknown before the unknown starts messing with you, just ask Ford…” Bill voice trailed off uncharacteristically. 

“Ask him about what?" Dipper yelled, "How you manipulated him? How you betrayed him? Possessed him?”

“You don’t really know anything about IQ do you?” Bill sighed, like he took pity on Dipper.

Dipper’s brow furrowed in deep distrust. He didn't like this at all, this game Bill was playing. He knew he couldn't take Bill's word for anything, but it was also true that felt like he still didn't know everything about Ford. He disliked feeling unsure. He disliked knowing that Bill and Ford were once partners, even if supposedly Ford had been tricked. 

“Well!” Bill abruptly burst, swiveling around and pulling out a golden pocket watch. “It seems I have to go!” 

“Wait- “

“-I’ll be seeing you Match Box.” Bill cut, snapping both of his fingers and tearing a portal in the Mindscape. “Remember!” Bill cried, “Illusion is reality, the universe is definite, sell gold- BYE!”

In a rush, Dipper woke up in a tangle of sheets and sweat. He frantically scanned his surroundings to see the attic of the mystery shack, and Mabel safely sleeping in the twin bed across from him. He breathed a sigh of relief, before his eyes nervously rotated over to the triangle shaped window. 

“Everything is changing.” He said under his breath in a detached voice.

The moonlight poured into the room. He did not sleep any more that night.


	2. Pancakes and Power Surges

The first rays of the sun began to pierce through the window of the downstairs study, stinging Dipper’s sleep deprived eyes. He had spent all night writing everything he could remember about the cave and Bill down in his own journal. Dipper had had nightmares about Bill before, but none like that. There was no doubt in his mind that cave in his dream was a real place, and that somehow, someway, Bill was very much alive. Why Bill hadn’t bothered to drop into his dreams before, Dipper didn’t know. His mind buzzed with noisy thoughts as he made countless sketches of the calendar and the markings that he had seen on it. The markings were like none that he had seen before.

“Match Box?” Dipper whispered, “Falling Star?”

He looked down at the sketches he had done of the calendar. Dipper clicked his pen furiously, before writing in big letters next to sketch. “Unknown origins. Unknown location. Unknown function. Unknown…” 

He sighed despondently while rubbing his eyes. “What do you even want from us Bill.”

He glanced over at the scattered pile books on the floor. In the middle of the night he had crept through the shack and had gathered every book he could find detailing the geography of Gravity Falls. He would find that cave even if it meant exploring every cavern in the valley. His head burned with the idea that Bill was out there alive, finding that cave might be the only way to know the truth. It might hold the key to killing Bill for good. If the calendar was some sort of totem for Bill maybe if the calendar was destroyed… Bill would finally be gone.

Dipper’s pen stalled on the page. But what if he couldn’t destroy it? But what if that wasn’t how it even worked? What if Bill wanted him to find the cave? Was this part of Bill’s plan? Dipper was playing with fire. 

“What you are willing to do for your family Match Box?”

Bill’s words filled his thoughts with a bitter aftertaste. Dipper was willing to do everything. 

The creaky sounds of footsteps bounding down the stairs roused Dipper from his thoughts. Quickly, he gathered up the books and reshelved them. He hastily put back the maps he had out too. No one could know yet what had happened. He had decided early on, after the fear and adrenaline had faded. The fewer people that knew the better. Call it paranoia, or a healthy instinct to stay alive, but Dipper wanted to investigate alone for a while. If Bill was alive, he could be anyone at anytime. It was only rational to trust no one. Right? Right.

“Oh Dipper!” Sang Mabel, who he could hear now rummaging through the kitchen. “I’m making my special lazy Sunday morning pancakes with the extra blueberries- Wanna help out?”

“Sure, be there in a second.” He called back, running his fingers over the drawing of the calendar a final time before closing his journal with a sigh. Putting on a cheery face, he left the study and headed into the kitchen. Mabel was already cooking up a storm, with flour all over the counter tops and pots and pans on every surface imaginable.

“Jeesh!” Mabel exclaimed, observing Dipper’s dark circles. “Up all night reading the The Sibling Brother’s Case of the Copious Capers again?”

“Come on Mabel.” He retorted, picking up mixing bowl. “I haven’t read those stupid mystery novels since I was a kid.” 

“Then how come you still haven’t gotten rid of subscription to Sibling Brother’s Monthly Mystery Magazine?” She leaned into him raising her eyebrow. 

“Wait- Have you been going through my mail?” Dipper exclaimed.

“Maybe.” She winked, as she begun to whip up the batter.

He couldn’t help but crack a smile. She so was alive and happy, obliviously pouring pancakes into ufo and unicorn shapes onto the pan. Dipper felt a protective ball of emotion rising in his chest. Bill knew exactly were to put the pressure. 

“Morning Kiddos.” Grunkle Stan said, sauntering into the kitchen in his white tank and fez. He stopped by the stove and took a whiff. “Um, those smell too good to be true. Your cooking is getting better every day sweetie.”

“Aw you flatter!” Mabel giggled. 

“By trade-“ Grunkle Stan abruptly stopped as he saw Dipper with his hair disheveled and his eyes blood-shot. “Yikes Dipper, you really out to lay off the mystery novels. You look just like Ford after he’s had a “new breakthrough” or some bull.”

Dipper felt a pang. Thoughts about Bill floating in Ford’s dreams before the portal suddenly came to the surface of his mind. The insomnia. The descent into madness. Maybe he should tell someone, before it’s too late.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t get so wrapped up in it.” Dipper said absentmindedly. 

“Ah Ha!” Mabel said, flipping a pancake with a decided smack. “So you admit it. You were reading those ‘stupid mystery novels.’” She smirked like she was the greatest detective to have ever lived.

“What can I say? It was a real page turner.” Dipper shrugged casually. 

“Say?” Stan wondered, sitting down at the breakfast table. “Do either one of yeah feel like taking the Stan O’ War out for a spin on the lake today with me and Soos?” 

“Oooh!” Mabel exclaimed sparkly eyed. “Can I bring Candy and Grenda too?” 

“Sure why not, the more the merrier.” Stan beamed. 

“Is Great Uncle Ford coming?” Dipper tentatively asked, already thinking about sneaking away from the boating party to look around the lake for caves.

“Ford?” Stan grumbled, looking disappointed. “Na, I asked him about and he said something about getting no sleep last night due his machines going off.”

Dipper’s eyes grew into saucers, if he had his pen he would have pen clicking it. “His machines were going off?” He asked, pulling up a chair at the table. 

“Some power surge-“ 

“PANCAKES!” Mabel chirped, interrupting Stan and smacking down two large platters of fantasy shaped pancakes. 

“Oh would you look at the blueberries to pancake ratio.” Stan said admiring his stack of pancakes. “Tell you, your sister has got it down to a science.”

“Yeah- yeah- science.” Dipper dismissed. “What power surge?”

“Tripped nearly all the computers-“ Stan took a large bite of pancake, “-started lighting up and stuff-“ He took another bite, “-pinging and all that nonsense.”

Dipper looked down contemplatively at his pancakes. Mabel scooted her chair in, holding her own plate of hot breakfast goodness.

“Does he know where the surge came from?” Dipper asked, twisting his fork anxiously.

“I dunno. Didn’t bother to ask.” Stan scrunched up his fuzzy eyebrows. “Who knows, maybe baby butted Gideon is getting notions of world domination again. Don’t care if he helped us during Weirdmageddon or not, I still don’t trust that evil munchkin.”

“Gideon isn’t anything without Bill or his amulet.” Mabel stated while she dusted her pancakes with powdered sugar. 

“Well, still doesn’t change that fact that the last time he came to the shack he gave you that icky sweet look.” Stan raised an eyebrow in implication. “I wouldn’t trust that shifty bas-“ Stan stopped himself before he actually swore. He still tried to be clean even if the twins were older now, to be a good example and all that fluff.

Dipper picked at his food. Power surges. Bill. They were definitely connected, but how? He was going to find that cave. Quickly, Dipper began to shove down the pancakes. He needed to keep his energy up if he was going to keep thinking straight and explore anything.


End file.
